


Tea Stall (Aborted) Romances

by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: A kinda callback to my very first fic???, Angst, Cause tea stalls why not, I wrote this in an hour so it's unedited :'), Kinda wistful, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tea stalls, Tried Something New, so bye, was compulsively haunted by a particular mental image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here
Summary: Four people, two fates. Wistful romantic poetry style.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, OC/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Tea Stall (Aborted) Romances

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

A pink evening

Made dreamlike with clouds

Of steam laden with

The scent of adrak and elaichi. 

Brown milky, liquid dust storm

In a dented aluminium saucer

Black wire frame with handle

Rattles with six glass glasses.

Blackwhite (often pink, Economic Times)

Rustles of creased newspaper

Rustlerustlesloshgurglerattle

"Biscuitkadussrupiyaextra."

Synchronised rubbing of palms

On this chilly Delhi evening

Palm owners, two slightly wrinkled men

Tough, creased, greyish hands.

"Cold, isn't it?" Useless lips.

 _Inside you, or outside?_ Raised eyebrow.

 _Inside, always inside._ Inaudible sigh.

"Sensex fell again." Useless lips.

Casual banter and noisy sips

Glasses pitched too low on the nose

Eyes above on newspaper, punctured by

Glances that held too much meaning.

Another pair, smiles and white teeth

Boy-with-arm-around-another-boy

One cup of ginger tea (cause no money)

On two pairs of hesitant lips.

One of them talked too little

The other filled his spaces

One of them was a child too much

The other seemed grown beyond ages.

The 'boy' before the 'friend' omitted

But the other two knew

Grey hands dropped in resignation

Observing the younger pair's ecstasy.

it could have been jealousy

But it was gracious acceptance instead

If they would have lived

Thirty years later, with new possibilities.

_We could have been. Something._

The two pairs later returned

One, to compromise-marital-arrangements

The other, to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? This is basically warm up for something else I'm going to write which involves quite a bit of research. Hehe wait for it, it's going to be a while before I drop it. Had some free time and it had been some time since I'd written a poem, so why not? I was rereading my old work and then came across this image of Karman on a tea stall which begged to be elaborated upon. So, months later, here we are!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Have a good day/night!  
> -Advaita


End file.
